User talk:SwiftVisionX
some chat thing Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Oeegee (2nd) page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will fi nd you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Hi SwiftVisonX I just wanted to say thanks for editing that stuff -SqeegeeFan9000 Hey Sqeegeefan, you're welcome. -SwiftVisionX Hi Swift, I'm NourGodly, who gave you omega face and Infinity Face I've just made 6 awesome faces for ideas in any epic universe episodes Contains: Hell Face (and It's Ultimate) Titanium v2 Ultimate Omega Face Time Face (and It's Ultimate) Link: https://www.dropbox.com/s/3stvb4lm7g4jfgr/6%20Awesome%20Faces.rar TNX Oh thank you, that's nice of ya. -SwiftVisionX NourGodly1592 (talk) 10:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go: http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/thefakegees/images/0/03/Golden_weegee_v2.png --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I like your v4 version. You can use it on epic universe. Hey Swift, it's me, nour I'm itching for the Epic Universe 56, i want to ask a question 1. I will include in this episode? 2. You will perform the Golden Weegee that i have made it for you? TNX, your god Nour tnx for your meesage swift, i will wait when me and alphanappears. Hey Swifty I want to make your weegee version of my fakegee, NourGodly1592 so you can use it in the Epic Universe tnx NourGodly1592 (talk) 10:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I have the Deegee picture. Here it is. DevinMoffit (talk) 21:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey swifty, Do not add NourGodly1592 with blue eyes. you must put it with normal weegee eyes tnx well, i'm bored, lets chat xD REALLY? YOU FORGET TO MAKE MEEGEE FAT! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 01:05, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Swifty, I'm your old friend, NourGodly1592 i want to say that im back to weegeepedia. so i left the message -NourGodly1592 Hi swift, can i ask 2 questions 1. After season 3 is finished, i guessed that me and alpha will be in some episodes of epic universe, right? 2. and who is that weird-xuigee looking guys. and theres "N" in his hat, i was trying to guess the name but it failed. so can you tell me what his name? please answer these questions :P I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 14:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) SWIFT REMEMBER I AM WISPEEGEE IN EPIC UNIVERSE SEASON 4 just a reminder -SqeegeeFan9000 Swift can I be the Red Wisp with three eyes in Epic Universe Plz -SqeegeeFan9000 The Red Wisp will be the leader of the Wisp heres a pic http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100707090931/sonic/images/b/be/Redwisp.png and another pic http://media.sonicscanf.org/gallery/wisps/red-wisp-burst-2.png And I The Red Wisp want to be in the rest of Epic Universe don't want to die! In Epic Universe By the way my name in Epic Universe in Burst X ok! In Epic Universe My name is Burst X ok! -SqueegeeFan9000 Swift in Epic Universe can my name be changed to Kothar Plz -SqeegeeFan9000 Swift my friend James wants to be in Epic Universe and I want to be SqueegeeFan9000 in Epic Universe! You can still keep Kothar that red wisp in Epic Universe I just want to be my fakgee Still keep Kothar the red wisp in Epic Universe By the way my friend wants to be Jamesgee ---> http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jamesgee Maybe I SqueegeeFan9000 and Jamesgee will come in the next few episodes of Epic Universe? -SqueegeeFan9000 Lets Just Say... That Meegee 2.0 Is Not Fat, And If He Isnt, Say "After Meegee Went On a Diet" I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 16:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi swift if you are online I will meet you in caht right away --Skeegee (talk) 19:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi swifty, i like your videos Minecraft Fail Compilation, i watched 3 of them. Can you include me in your 4th version of Minecraft Fail Compilation? Minecraft Name: NourPrince and tell me if you use premium or cracked. because i use cracked :S -NourGodly1592 What is wrong?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 04:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I will leave you if you do Deal. Only next or more episodes you want ~Sling King Happy birthday Swift!!! Lord Starkiller (talk) 20:43, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey swiftvisionx I'm a big fan of epic universe and good job -greenwaddledee12345 Can please be part of your staff on VisionCraft in Minecraft? -SqeegeeFan9000 .. hi swiftvision i wanna i wanna i wanna put me in epic universe Hey swifty, chat -_- -NourGodly1592 Wow! Nice finale battle of Niogee and Weegee! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:48, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 15:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) When are you addin Me, Alpha, and Nour back? Hey, Swift since I will include you in the admin group pic (if you want), can you give me the picture you want me to use? The only homestuck troll here Karkat (talk) 14:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) When are you gonna add me, alpha, and nour in Epic Universe? The Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! (talk) 09:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Listen to me, I created the page, I am going to make a photo for the page. And just for the record, I was going to name B. Not every single page is yours you know. Lord Starkiller (talk) 03:02, April 26, 2014 (UTC) As I see the people that are , does this mean, that you included them or that are about to be included or what? Just asking. Erisolsprite (talk) 17:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you include and me? Erisolsprite (talk) 04:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC) comment by jareck hey um swift i like your series Can you meet me in weegchat soon? message me back Skeegee Hey I know you get asked this a lot but can you add my Fakegee "Ragegee?" I love your series and it would make me happy to see my character in it. If not I completely understand, you are a busy person after all...WEEGEE!!! (talk) 17:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Its my Brithday -SqeegeeFan9000 and also can you give me a picture of 75 and Ultimate 75? Can you make a page of Seventy-Five? -SqeegeeFan9000 - SqeegeeFan9000 Can you give me a pictures of all the forms of 75 form Epic Universe Episode 75? thx -Sqeegeefan9000 From: SqeegeeFan9000 Hey Swift can I PLZ be in Epic Universe as SqeegeeFan9000....PLZ maybe I can enter in the next few episodes -SqeegeeFan9000 Hey Swift here is a picture of my Epic Universe Comic -SqeegeeFan9000 Come back to chat Sorry I was editing and didn't notice you were in chat. Come back swift W̡͎̪͎̬̖͗̃̒͒͗̈̂ͅÈ̜͎̉ͥ̏E̥̻̬͓̠̦̓̄̓͑G̢̟͓̝͛Ȩ̮͕̭̱̯͇̞ͭ̔ͮ̋̿̌E̴̘̓ͤ̇͊ͬͅ!̸̦̬̩̺̰̗ͥ!̭̮̖̄͗!͖̫̦̙̯͐̽̏ 04:14, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice episode! I bet Honnuh and Stupheen are gonna help soon because weegee and his friends are in critical condition xD--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Wow! How did you make ultimate Nourgodly? Looks cool!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) WOW! My Ultimate form is awesome! really. Its more awesome than awesome than ever! I wonder if Ultimate NourGodly1592 can fight 75 XD I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 20:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey swift are stupheen and honnuh coming in season 6 or 5? Cuddles isn't happy about the Sqeegee pages :/ Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 03:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) There ya go Weegee Pose 1: https://www.dropbox.com/s/t12kn7pmsia128y/U%20Weegee%20Poses%201.png Weegee Pose 2: https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmlvxwg5rau6sx9/U%20Weegee%20Poses%202.png Ultimate True Form NourGodly1592: https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhe9fzys9d30w0k/Ultimate%20True%20Form%20NourGodly1592.png This time, these pictures are credit-free, so you can credit for me if you want =) I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 21:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) SWIFT PLZ SEND ME FRIEND REQUEST IN TF2 PLZ :( Username : ReplicantPixel987 From - SqeegeeFan9000 Hi swift,please,for the Episode 100 if i appear use This instead of Plus Ultra,it is Omniversal Armageddongee and it will be a spoiler since i didn't make a page;sorry if i am disturbing you! The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 10:40, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Swift, Mags here. Here is the Gygaaees picture without the background. Yeah, i know, you requested it tomorrow, but i was using another PC and the Gygaaees was in my PC. Luckly, i saved him as a Paint.net arquive by accident. Oh well, here it is. Magnumcannon (talk) 23:38, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Magnumcannon Ban the 4channer or whatever. He's spamming. Opigee (talk) 01:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S why do you think we have so many spammers now? when is EU100? --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 19:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I saw epic universe ep.100. I am and happy, that it's out and dissapointed. SWAGOMON, THE SWAGGER KAIJU! (talk) 07:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) p.s. Suicide mouseegee in epic universe? Are you serious?! Epic Universe Request Can you make an Epic Universe Form for EgoGee? I would like Epic Universe episode 101 to have EgoGee in it EgoGee (talk) 19:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) EgoGee (talk) Can you put Dalleo (Epic Universe) and Dawheeo (Epic Universe) in Epic Universe 103? Pickleodeon (talk) 20:22, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat please swift Come to chat. I want to have a conversation about epic universe, talk about its logic, whatnot. Hero of the Ego (Talk) 17:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you give Dalleo and Dawheeo a larger role in later episodesof Epic Universe? Pickleodeon (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering how you make a Fakgee's mustache have an outline. When I use the paint bucket in photoshop, it fills the entire mustache with no outline. Pickleodeon (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Also, can you put Munteegee in Epic Universe? Make him a major character. Pickleodeon (talk) 22:36, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't let me into chat,Swift!Anyway,forr the form,could you use this? The Ultimate Fandom Remover 21:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you disclude Ragegee for a few episodes so that his new look (which won't be finished for a bit because I'm manually drawing it) doesn't seem out of nowhere? [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] talk 20:33, December 14, 2014 (UTC) و و و http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IM_STILL_ALIVE/A_WIKI_IN_NEED._MUST_READ. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 08:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 01:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Swift, I would like to talk to you about something very important. It's about the wiki. My friends call me Coach (talk) 03:06, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Would it be too late to include Dusk Ragegee instead of regular Ragegee if it was completed by tonight? Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 18:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. I was asking because he is technically finished. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 23:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Tools used for the epic universe videos? What tool did you used for your Epic Universe videos? Peanuteegee (talk) 17:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) So Vegito1089 revealed in a Youtube comment his ssj multipliers for his power levels videos. I've attached a screencap for you. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Where did you downloaded Sony Vegas 11 and Marcomedia? Peanuteegee (talk) 14:42, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok! The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 17:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Epic Universe Swift, can you please always add the Epic Universe Episode Character discussion to the discussion board please, because none of us got a chance to request characters and never forget to add the Epic Universe Episode Characters discussion. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:30, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swift, Is Epic Universe Episode 151 going to be made after Episode 150. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I bought Sony Vegas 11, how do I make the pictures animate and move and how do I add them? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 14:28, June 26, 2015 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gdbhagnkcneaug9/%5BO%5D+Border+of+Life+%5B%3DNeutral%3D%5D.mp3 dont forget I have Epic Universe Episode -5 ready, how do I give it to you so you can upload it? Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 03:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC)